


slip into my heart

by Rosario_Axis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Very Cheesy, its cute i promise, lowkey kakaobi but can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosario_Axis/pseuds/Rosario_Axis
Summary: from the prompt: i watch kids teach you how to skate because you’re a terrible skater“Lazy asshole, you just watched so you didn’t have to teach me yourself, didn’t you?” Obito grumbles, swatting at Kakashi with his free hand and almost taking another tumble when the Hatake dodges it. Kakashi holds him up with their connected hands, though, and steadies him with the other, smiling under his scarf.“Maa, why would I do that? I just didn’t want to interrupt your lesson,” he drawls, eyes crinkling when Obito growls in response. He pulls him along before he can protest, and though it’s cold outside, their hands are warm where they meet, and his chest is, too.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 62





	slip into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source: https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing
> 
> ive never written romance before but here am i, complete trash. thank u

Obito is an embarrassment, he decides. Truly, he’s glad that he stalled in getting on the ice, because now he can watch the raven-haired idiot stumble and flail, searching for some semblance of balance in his skates. He’s always been clumsy, so Kakashi supposes he isn’t quite surprised; with the knowledge just comes a sort of long-suffering amusement. It doesn’t help that Obito has never tried to skate in his life before now, and it shows in every fumbling step he tries to take (doesn’t he know that you don’t walk in skates?). 

There are children who run circles effortlessly around the frozen court and shoot him wide-eyed glances as he falls repeatedly in more ridiculous ways. One brave soul finally approaches him with a shy smile, lips moving in an offer to help, undoubtedly. Obito, even at his most idiotic, has a sort of charisma and friendliness to him that attracts others effortlessly. He laughs sheepishly and nods, watching the child carefully as she demonstrates, and soon all the kids are flocked around him, shouting tips and screaming dramatically when he plummets to the ground. They hold his hands and tug him along, though it doesn’t do much good (and Obito barely puts any weight in the grasp, scared to drag them down with him). 

It makes for a cute picture, though, and Kakashi takes plenty from his seat on the bench. He looks like a fawn learning to walk, made more ridiculous by his height in comparison to the graceful children around him. When he can finally make a circle around the perimeter of the ice without falling, the children cheer around him, and he beams, throwing Kakashi a triumphant look, something like “Ha, take that! You doubted me, didn’t you?”. Kakashi takes that as his cue to finally join his idiot on the ice, taking his hand when Obito reaches out for it.

“Lazy asshole, you just watched so you didn’t have to teach me yourself, didn’t you?” Obito grumbles, swatting at Kakashi with his free hand and almost taking another tumble when the Hatake dodges it. Kakashi holds him up with their connected hands, though, and steadies him with the other, smiling under his scarf.

“Maa, why would I do that? I just didn’t want to interrupt your lesson,” he drawls, eyes crinkling when Obito growls in response. He pulls him along before he can protest, and though it’s cold outside, their hands are warm where they meet, and his chest is, too. He will keep this memory close, nestled with the rest of those he holds fond, remembering Obito’s smiles and kindness, determination to learn even when he failed. And how he keeps him warm, now, through their hands and words and the way he looks at Kakashi as though his entire world rests in him, soft and tender.

Then Kakashi dips him and almost sends him sprawling, and the moment is gone, but the smiles are not, and this-

For Kakashi, this will always be more than enough. It’s more than he deserves, these moments with Obito, but he will always treasure them.


End file.
